Pizza ovens generally include a housing that defines a cooking chamber for receiving a pizza for cooking. Heating elements, such as gas burners, or combusting wood heat the cooking chamber to a suitable temperature. Certain pizza ovens operate at high temperatures. For example, the operating temperatures of such pizza ovens can be higher than five hundred degrees Fahrenheit.
Pizza ovens can be large and occupy a significant space within a kitchen. However, kitchens generally have a variety of appearances, and finding appliances to match an appearance of a particular kitchen can be challenging. In particular, finding a pizza oven that conforms to an appearance of an associated kitchen can be challenging.
Accordingly, a pizza oven with features for facilitating providing a desired cosmetic appearance for the pizza oven would be useful.